Nobody Knows
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brenda has been back in L.A. for six months and didn't tell anyone. Now anywhere she goes she doesn't feel safe because of the stalker. Will she confide in her brother or her ex? Will she ever feel safe again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So now my muse likes writing for Beverly Hills 90210… As well as my others! LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210…

Brenda has been back in LA for six months now and nobody that she knew from when she lived here before knew that she was even in town. She has kept to herself because she didn't want to see any of her old so called friends. She was still pissed and hurt over her brother's words the last time they talked which was over five years ago. She has so many secrets that nobody knew about and she wanted to keep it that way. She smiled as she put her hand on her stomach.

The next instant Brenda frowned even as her hand stayed on her stomach. She didn't believe in abortion and she would love the baby she is carrying even if she conceived it in a way that she wouldn't even wish on her worst enemy Kelly Taylor. She sighed as she thought about the fact that her stalker was getting more and more brave. The police were having no luck so she was going to have to do something. She had already moved twice now. Maybe it was time to just bite the bullet and let her so called friends know she was in town.

She made a decision then and there. She didn't have to call any of them to let them know she was in town. She would just go to the Peach Pit. If none of them were there then she knew Nat would let them know that she was in town. She took in a deep breath and patted her stomach that was starting to show and grabbed her keys and headed out of her house. She was done with filming until early next week thankfully. She loved the Director because he knew that she was pregnant and always made sure to work around her when she was feeling sick. On the way to the Peach Pit she made a phone call to the police Detective working on her case.

She found a parking spot in front of the Peach Pit and took a deep breath before getting out of her car and going in. She made sure her sunglasses were on her face and that the scarf was over her head hiding her hair. She figured if anyone was in the Peach Pit that she didn't want to see right now she could hide behind the scarf and glasses. She just hoped that it worked. She felt as if she had eyes on her so she looked over her shoulder and when she didn't see anything she took another deep breath and then entered the Peach Pit.

As soon as she opened the door to the Peach Pit she felt safe for the first time in four months. She took another deep breath and then finally stepped inside the Peach Pit. She looked around and groaned when she saw Dylan and Brandon in the back. She decided to try to stay away from them but she should have known better because of Nat.

She couldn't help the smile that blossomed on her face when she saw Nat behind the counter at the register. She walked over towards the counter and took a seat on the stool. She was really nervous about this but she felt bad that in the six months she has been in LA she has not once came in here and saw Nat.

Nat saw someone out of the corner of his eye sit down at the counter as he was finishing up with a customer. He thought that the woman looked familiar but he couldn't place her. He took out his pad and walked over to the woman that had just sat down.

"What can I get for you Sweetheart?" Nat asked.

Brenda smiled as soon as she heard Nat's voice and she said "How about a hug to begin with?"

Nat's mouth dropped open as he placed the voice and finally the woman and he didn't stop to think before he shouted "Oh my God Brenda! When did you get back into town?"

Brenda ducked her head and sighed. She could only hope that Brandon and Dylan were too engrossed in whatever it was that they were talking about and didn't hear Nat.

She looked back up and gave Nat a small smile and said "I've been in town for six months. I'm sorry that I didn't come by before now but I've been trying to deal with some things."

Nat frowned and then smiled as he leaned over the counter to give Brenda a hug. His mouth dropped open when she stood up to hug him. He could clearly tell that she was pregnant.

Dylan and Brandon were talking but got quiet when they heard Nat shout "Oh My God Brenda! When did you get back into town?"

Dylan looked at Brandon and Brandon looked at Dylan in shock. They couldn't believe their ears. They both thought that they would have known that Brenda was in town. Both conveniently forgot that neither of them have talked or seen her in over five years. They both looked over to where Nat was hugging someone and decided to get up and go check it out.

Dylan and Brandon both got over behind the woman that Nat was hugging just in time to hear her say "I know it's a shock and I will tell you how I became pregnant soon but I need to order my food while I wait for the police detective on my case gets here."

Dylan's breath caught as he heard the woman's voice because he knew that it was indeed Brenda. He looked over at Brandon and saw the shock on his face too.

Nat looked behind Brenda and cringed when he saw Dylan and Brandon standing behind her and he said "Why don't I get you your usual and you can pick a booth for you and your Detective friend."

Brenda smiled a little at t hat and said "He isn't my Detective friend Nat. He's the Detective working on my case. I'll fill you in after he leaves."

Nat frowned a little but nodded and watched as Brenda turned around. He could see her shoulders stiffen and knew then that Brandon and Dylan hadn't known she was in town.

"Hey Bren." Dylan said nervously.

Brenda glared at Dylan and Brandon and then as the bell jingled over the door she looked over their shoulders and saw the Detective coming in and said stiffly "I don't want to talk to either of you or see either of you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk the guy that just came in."

She pushed past them and went to Detective Brooks and led him to a booth ignoring the shocked looks on Brandon's and Dylan's faces.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my God thanks for all the reviews… I have replied to the reviews that I could but those of you who are reviewing ANON I can't reply to you so thank you…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210

After sitting down Detective Brooks looked across the table at Brenda and said "You're not looking to bad Brenda. How are you holding up?"

Brenda sighed and didn't bother turning around. If she would have turned her head and looked over her shoulder she would have seen that Dylan and Brandon were within hearing range.

She sighed again and fidgeted as she said "I'm holding up as well I can with the fact that you still haven't caught my rapist. He's still leaving me voicemails and gifts any place I go. This morning I found one in my car."

Dylan turned his head sharply towards Brandon when he heard what she said. He felt his stomach drop at her words. He blinked and turned back towards the table Brenda was sitting at with the man and decided to listen some more because he was so sure that he had heard her wrong.

Detective Brooks nodded. "I'll bag it and take it with me to have someone look it over. We're looking for the man who raped you and who is stalking you. I wish that I could tell you that we're close to catching him but unfortunately he seems to be good at this. He never leaves any fingerprints or anything behind. Even though you got pregnant from the rape and went to the hospital and let them do a rape kit on you the guy seems to be impossible to find. We ran his DNA through all the databases and no match was found. So either this is the first time he's done something like this or this is the first time he's ever left any kind of trace."

Brenda nodded. "I don't feel safe anywhere I go. Even when I came here before I came in I felt like I had eyes on me but when I looked I couldn't find anyone staring at me. You know when I walked in here I actually felt safe and it was the first time I've felt safe in four months. This guy is ruining my life and making me afraid of my own shadow."

Detective Brooks gave Brenda a slight smile. He did like the actress and thought that she was nice. He felt bad for what she went through and what she is still going through. He wished there was more that he could do for her.

"Is there some place you can stay other than your own house? Maybe if you go somewhere where he is not familiar with it will make him slip up. The only other option is to use you as bait and I don't want to have to do that." Detective Brooks said. Even the thought of having to use her as bait sent a cold chill down the seasoned Detective's back. He refused to do that unless it was a last resort.

Brenda closed her eyes for a minute but before she could even say anything Brandon was beside her and he said in a cold voice "She can come home with me. After all I am her brother."

Brenda gasped and turned towards Brandon and by the look on his face she could tell that he had heard everything she had said. She cussed herself out in her mind because she couldn't believe that she had forgotten that him and Dylan were close by. She started shaking her head because the one thing she knew was that she would rather be used as bait then have to live in the same house as her brother.

She looked her brother in the eye and said in just as a cold of voice as his was "I would rather die or let this guy hurt me again then have to live with you!"

Brandon's mouth dropped open at that. He couldn't believe that his sister had just said that to him. He knew that he had hurt her with the words he said all those years ago but he had no clue that she hated him. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she did indeed hate him. If he could turn the clock back to the time he uttered those words to her he would. He missed his sister and now knowing that she was back in town and in danger he wanted to make up for what he said and he wanted to protect her.

Detective Brooks looked back and forth from Brenda to the man standing beside her and then he settled his gaze on Brenda. "Brenda I know that you have issues with your Brother but you know his house may be the perfect place for you. If your stalker knows anything about your past then he wouldn't think that you would go to your brother. All you have to do is live in the same house as him. You don't have to talk to him if you don't want too. Will you at least think about it? I'm getting more and more worried about you because this guy is getting bolder and bolder."

Brenda sighed because she knew Detective Brooks was right so she looked at Brandon and glared. "Fine I'll move in with you for now. On the condition you don't tell anybody including YOUR FRIENDS I'm there. I don't want to see anyone else from my past and I don't want to talk to anyone else from my past."

Brandon knew that at this point he would do whatever it took to get Brenda to agree to move in with him so he could keep an eye on her. If she didn't want to see any of her old friends then right now she didn't have too. He just had to figure out a way to tell her that he was married to Kelly.

He sucked in a deep breath and said "You can have anything you want but there is one small problem. I can keep everyone but Kelly away from house."

Brenda slammed her hand down on the table and said "It's always Kelly with you. I shouldn't be surprised. I mean it's always been Kelly with you and with Dylan. You know what I'll take my chances at my house. God you haven't changed at all."

She threw a look at Detective Brooks and said "I'll call you later."

Detective Brooks nodded and watched in concern as Brenda pushed passed her brother and some other man he didn't know and he looked at her brother "You know she has said some things about you but I always thought that maybe it was just blown out of proportion but you just proved her right. I hope for your sake that nothing happens to her because if it does then it's going to be her blood on your hands."

Brandon glared at Detective Brooks and then took off out of the Peach Pit just in time to see a car aimed at his sister. He ran towards her but didn't get there before the car clipped her. He watched in horror as the car sped off and his sister fell to the ground.

He ran towards Brenda shouting "Someone call 911 and get an ambulance here."

Detective Brooks came out of the Peach Pit and heard Brandon shouting. He looked over towards where Brandon's voice was coming from and swore as he pulled the door back open slightly and yelled in "Someone get me an ambulance."

He didn't stay to see if anyone complied with his demand as he ran towards where Brandon was at on the ground next to Brenda. He knelt down next to Brenda and Brandon and then looked up when he heard running feet. He had his hand on the butt of his gun when he saw the guy that Brenda had been talking too when he entered the diner and the guy that had been standing beside Brandon.

He looked over at Brandon and said "What happened?"

Brandon had tears in his eyes as he said "I followed her out so I could talk to her but as I came out I saw a car aimed at Brenda. I tried to get to her but I was too slow. She got hit because I couldn't get to her fast enough. It's all my fault."

Detective Brooks shook his head and said "Brandon it's not your fault. The guy who has been stalking her is dangerous. He even raped her."

Brenda who had fainted from fright finally came to and said "Can you two keep your voices down? I have a headache here!"

Brandon chuckled a little at that. "Where else are you hurt?"

Brenda shook her head. "I'm fine Brandon. It didn't even really hit me. It clipped my car door and my legs. I just fainted because I was scared. I'm fine."

Brandon shook his head. "You're going to the hospital whether you like it or not. If you don't want to go for yourself then at least go for your baby. And when they release you you're coming home with me. I don't care about Kelly she can go and stay with Donna until they catch the guy after you. I don't care what my wife thinks."

Brenda's mouth dropped open but before she could say anything Nat said "Are you sure you're okay honey?"

Brenda chuckled. "Will you all stop fussing over me I'm fine. And Brandon when in the hell did you and miss prissy bitch get married?"

Brandon fliched a little and said "We've been married a couple years now. But let's not get into that right now. We'll talk about it later. Right now let's worry about you."

Brenda sighed and looked up and saw Dylan looking at her with a pale face and she laughed bitterly. "Now you're worried about me? Save me and yourself the trouble and just go away Dylan."

Dylan swallowed and said in a hard voice "I'm not going anywhere Bren so get use to it. Someone is after you and I'll be damned if I'm letting you get hurt again."

Once again Brenda laughed bitterly. "Oh please Dylan. It's okay when you hurt me but when someone else does and try too you get all protective. What kind of crap is that?"

Dylan shook his head and growled "It's not crap. I'm not going anywhere Bren so suck it up and be a woman."

As sirens were heard Brenda said "Oh you mean like you know how to be a man?"

Detective Brooks was shaking with laughter but managed to say "You two can hash this out later. Right now Brenda your brother is right. You're going to the hospital and I'm following behind you in my car."

Brenda sighed but nodded. What had started out as a shitty day has turned into an even shittier day for her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

Detective Brooks rode in the ambulance with Brenda and held her hand all the way in. He couldn't help but want to be there for her. In the time he has known her even with the job he has she has become like a daughter to him. He really did like and care for her and he didn't like seeing her like this. He was even now more concerned about her than before. He hoped that her brother meant what he had said.

He looked down at Brenda with a smile and said "So that was some family reunion wasn't it?"

Brenda let out a laugh and shook her head. "Not only do I have you to deal with when it comes to my safety but now I'm going to have Brandon and even Dylan on me about my safety. I knew it was a mistake asking you to meet me at the Peach Pit."

Detective Brooks shook his head. "No it wasn't. What was a mistake Brenda was you not letting anyone know that you were back in L.A. and letting them know what you are going through. You may not like your brother right now or even the Dylan fellow but I could tell that they both like and love you. You need to forgive them sometime Brenda."

Brenda closed her eyes and thought about the last time that she had seen Brandon and the words that he said.

_***Flashback***_

_Brenda was in pain once again when she learned that Dylan had once again cheated on her with her supposed best friend and she looked at Brandon and said "Why do you always take their side? Why are you never on my side? Ever since you got with Kelly a year ago you've been an ass. Well guess what Brandon? You deserve everything Kelly does to you that hurts you. Actually you and Kelly deserve one another. You both don't give a shit about who you hurt! So when she calls it quits with Dylan again and runs back to you remember how it felt when you caught her and Dylan kissing. Then just know that I will be laughing about it."_

"_You're such a bitch Brenda. You always think that everything is about you. Well guess what? Here is a newsflash for you Brenda everything isn't about you. Now I know why Dylan cheated on you so many times with Kelly." Brandon spat in anger._

_Brenda felt the pain her brother's words envoked and she blinked her eyes so he wouldn't see her crying as she turned away from him. "You know what then Brandon? If I'm such a bitch why do you even call me or even want to get together once a year. I never knew you felt that way. But now that I do I'll make your life so much easier."_

_Brandon laughed at that and said "The only thing that would make my life easier Brenda is not having you as my sister. As for why I call and arrange to see you once a year it's very simple really. I do it because Mom and Dad expect me too. If I could get away with it I would cut you out of my life like you never existed. I hate you and everything about you. I was glad when Dylan broke your heart because it made you go away. Now I would be even happier if I never had to lay my eyes on you again! You're nothing to me Brenda when will you realize that? When will you realize that you're nothing to any of the gang in L.A. They only talk to you because of me. How often have the called or wrote since you left L.A.? None of us like you and we wish that you would never come near us or talk to us again."_

_Brenda felt as if a knife was getting stuck in her heart with Brandon's words but swore she wouldn't let him know it as she turned her head and looked over her shoulder and said in a calm voice "Then guess what Brandon? You get your wish just like always. From now on I'm dead to you and to everyone else. Go back to L.A. Brandon."_

_As she walked out of the hotel room and shut the door she let the tears fall. She made a vow to herself then and there that she would never talk to her brother again."_

_***End of Flashback***_

Brenda came back to the present when the ambulance stopped and she looked at Detective Brooks and said "I will never forgive Brandon or Dylan for that matter. And I've made up my mind. As soon as I'm done here I'm going back home. I would rather take my chances with a stalker than have to put up with my holier than thou brother."

Detective Brooks sighed but nodded. He knew better than to try to change Brenda's mind at least right now. He would talk to Brandon and see what he could do. He hoped that maybe Brandon could get her to change her mind but if she was this set on it he really doubted it. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly went down between the sister and brother. He only knew some of it and he was sure he didn't know all of it.

Brenda sighed as the medics started pulling the stretcher out of the ambulance and into the hospital. When she saw that Brandon and Dylan were running towards her she turned her head away from them. She would never let them see how much it hurt to see them or even have them anywhere near her. She knew that she would have to talk to them soon but right now she couldn't do it. She was worried about her son or daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and well wishes… They mean a lot… Unfortunately all of the chapters I had done for this story were lost with my other laptop in the accident so I'm have to rewrite… They got me pretty hopped up on pain meds so the chapters may be a little short for a while but hey at least I'm updating… Special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda waited impatiently on the Doctor to come back in with the test results that she had done. She didn't really care what any of the test results said besides the fact that if her baby was okay or not. She sighed as she looked out of the exam room that she was in and saw her brother and Dylan both pacing outside. She really wished that they would just go away.

Detective Brooks followed Brenda's line of sight and said "Would you like to talk to them?"

Brenda scowled and said "No I don't want to talk to them. In fact I wish that they would just leave. Why in the hell are they even here?"

Detective Brooks shook his head. "They're here because they love you Brenda. Why don't you just talk to them?"

Brenda sighed but thankfully didn't have to say anything as the Doctor came back in pulled an Ultra Sound machine behind her. She smiled as she thought about the fact that she would get to see her baby and make sure that he or she is alright with her own eyes.

Doctor Hightower walked back in and pulled the Ultra Sound machine over next to Brenda and said "Miss Walsh I'm going to do an Ultra Sound just to check on your baby and make sure everything is alright. Have you had an Ultra Sound done yet for this pregnancy?"

Brenda smiled and nodded. "I had one two months ago. The Doctor did it to check my due date. I think I'm close to sixteen weeks now or so."

Dr. Hightower smiled and said "Well let's see what we can find out. The gel may be a little cold when I first put it on your stomach but it will soon warm up. Do you want either of the guys who are pacing like caged animals out in the hall to come in here?"

Brenda sighed and then said "I guess they both can come in. I'm going to have to see them sooner or later. May as well have seeing them intertwined with something special."

Detective Brooks smiled at Brenda and said "Now see that wasn't so hard. It'll be alright Brenda. Everything will be alright."

Brenda just nodded and gave Brandon and Dylan both glares as they came in following the Nurse who told them that they could come in and she said "Don't talk to me. I have nothing to say to either of you right now."

Brandon and Dylan both exchanged looks but nodded and turned to face the screen on the Ultra Sound machine as Dr. Hightower said "Alright Brenda here we go."

Brenda nodded and smiled but winched a little at the coldness of the gel. Before she even realized what she was doing she had grabbed onto Brandon's hand. When she realized what she was doing she tried to pull her hand away but Brandon shook his head at her and smiled at her and tightened his grip on her hand.

Dr. Hightower smiled at Brenda and then looked at the screen. A few seconds later she messed with some dials on the machine and then the sound of a heartbeat could be heard. Brenda gasped and then smiled even as tears leaked from her eyes. She looked at her brother and saw that he had a smile on his face and was staring raptly at the screen. Brenda gasped again when she heard a second heartbeat as did Brandon, Dylan and even Detective Brooks.

Dr. Hightower smiled and said "Well Brenda both of your babies are doing excellent."

Brenda chuckled a little and said "Both?" 

Dr. Hightower looked at Brenda and said "You didn't know that you were having twins?"

Brenda shook her head and said "No I didn't. I didn't even think about it but I should have since I'm a twin myself."

Dr. Hightower laughed. "Yes, you're having twins. I can't tell the sex yet but you are seventeen weeks. You are due in November."

Brenda smiled. "So they are both doing okay then?"

Dr. Hightower smiled and nodded again. "They both seem to be doing great. I do suggest though that you make an appointment with your OBGYN for a checkup later this week. I printed off some pictures for you and circled where both babies are."

Brenda nodded and smiled at Dr. Hightower. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as the Doctor left her room. She looked around and saw that everyone was smiling. She knew that she was going to have to talk to Brandon and Dylan but right now she just wanted to be happy for a minute while she thought about the fact that she wasn't having just one but two babies.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Woot OMG it's another chapter! LOL…. Thanks for all the nice reviews… And thanks to Agent Smurf for typing up for me! Oh this chapter will be short… I want to do one chapter for what Brandon is thinking and one chapter for what Dylan is thinking! Then we will get back to dialogue between everyone! :D LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210! I'd love to own Dylan though for a day… Actually I'd love to own these Smurfs that keep coming into my room! LMFAO…

Brandon couldn't believe that his sister had actually grabbed his hand during the Ultra Sound. He knew that she was angry with him and probably even hated him but he was happy none the less. He got to be there for his sister in ways that he should have been in the last several years. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about the fact that he was going to be an Uncle two times over!

He looked down at his sister and saw that her eyes were close for right now. He looked at her stomach and smiled at the picture she made with a swollen stomach. Then the concern flashed in his eyes. He knew that he hadn't been the best brother or the brother he should have been but he was going to change that.

He knew that it was going to make Kelly mad but if Brenda wouldn't stay with him because Kelly was there then he would make Kelly go to the beach apartment. He was not letting his sister put her life in danger and if Kelly couldn't or wouldn't understand that then maybe he would need to rethink his marriage. Although he did know in his heart that Kelly would understand.

He still couldn't comprehend that Brenda had been in town and he hadn't even known about it. He wondered why his parent's hadn't told him then again actually he knew why. He knew Brenda well enough to know that if their Mom and Dad knew she was back in L.A. that she would have sworn them to secrecy. He vowed to himself that he would find a way to make it right with his sister. He has missed her a lot these past years and he wanted her back.

As he watched her start to smile with her hand on her stomach he had to smile. From what he overheard she had gotten pregnant from a rape but he could also understand her wanting to keep the baby. She wasn't the type of woman who believed in abortion no matter how she had become pregnant. He couldn't wait to see the pregnancy progress because he knew that Brenda would just get more beautiful. He may be her brother but there was no denying that she was pretty.

As he thought about what she has been through these last few months his blood started to boil. He couldn't believe a man would do that to a woman. He never understood that kind of violence even if he did write about it occasionally. He vowed that he would protect his sister no matter the cost to himself. He would not allow her to be hurt anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow this chapter was a little hard to read… Yes, it is shorter than most of my chapters except for the last chapter but I want to show what Dylan is thinking and feeling… The reason this chapter was so hard is because even though Brenda is Brandon's sister she is the woman that Dylan has loved since High School even if they haven't been together in a while…. So this chapter will also kind of show what Dylan wishes… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Dylan's head was reeling from everything. He couldn't believe that not only was Brenda back in town but that she was in trouble. He felt so many emotions he wasn't sure which one was the strongest. He was feeling angry, happy, sad, hurt, protectivness, love and fear. He wanted to go out and look for the bastard who had hurt his woman.

The next second he was cursing himself in his mind because she wasn't his woman anymore. He looked at her with all the love he has always felt for him but she had her eyes closed with her hands resting on her protruding belly. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant. He knew her and he knew her well so he understood her reason for keeping the babies. That was one of the things he loved most about her. He smiled as he thought about how unselfish and caring she was.

As he stared at her stomach he couldn't help but think that if he hadn't messed up like he did that he could be the father of the twins she was carrying. He couldn't help but wish that he was the father of her babies. Instead some unknown bastard was the father of the babies that should have been his.

He felt heartbroken that she thought she couldn't let him or any of the gang know that she was in town. He felt heartbroken for what she was going through. If he had his way he would make sure that she wouldn't go through anymore of it alone but he knew how stubborn she could be.

He couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't messed up years ago if they would be married by now and have kids of their own. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about kids with Brenda. If he was honest with himself which is what he was being he would admit that nobody could ever compare to Brenda or for the love he had for her in the past and the love he still had for her today.

He vowed to himself that no matter what Brenda said he would make sure she was unharmed. He wasn't going to let her go through any of this alone. He would be her friend. Hell he would be her servant if that is what it would take to get back into her life. He just knew that he couldn't live one more day hell one more second without her in his life. He realized now how much he has missed her.

He vowed to himself that he wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her ever again. If she was hurt then he was hurt. He wasn't going to let anyone mess with what was his and Brenda Walsh was his even if she didn't know it yet. He would prove to her one way or another that she was his life and that she was the love of his life. He wasn't going to lose her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This story seems to have taken on a life of its own… LMAO… It never goes where I want it too when I'm writing up the chapters… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Detective Brooks looked between Brenda and the two men who were all quiet. He could tell that they were all thinking and he was happy about that but they needed to settle the issue of where Brenda was going once she left here. He just knew that she couldn't go back to her place. The stalker she had was getting more and more confident and he was afraid that the person would snap even more before they caught him.

"Brenda I hate to break you from your thoughts but you need to think about where you're going once you leave here. Your home is no longer safe. In fact I think you need to talk to the Producer and Director of your show and get some time off. This guy is getting more and more confident every minute of the day. If he feels confident enough to try to attack you during broad daylight there is no telling what he will do next. You need to be some place he won't expect you to be. You need to do it for yourself and for your unborn sons or daughters or son and daughter." Detective Brooks said.

Brenda opened her eyes up and she looked over at Detective Brooks and saw the worry and concern in his eyes. She had fought for so long not to give in and hide but now it was looking like she had no choice. She knew that the Producer and the Director of the show will give her the time off because they have tried talking her into taking time off because of this. If she wasn't pregnant she wouldn't do it but she couldn't put her unborn children in danger.

She sighed. "I'll make the call and let them know I need some time. For the last month they have been trying to get me to take time off because of this but I wouldn't give in. I swore I wouldn't let this creep run me off or make me hide but now I know I can't not hide somewhere. I can't and I won't let my unborn babies get hurt."

Detective Brooks let out a sigh of relief and he said "Now we just have to decide where you are going to go. I mean it Brenda your house is not safe. He keeps proving that every day even after we add extra precautions."

Before Brenda could say anything Brandon stepped up and looked at his sister and he let the fear he felt for her show in his eyes for once. "Brenda I know we have problems and I know that just saying I'm sorry won't erase what I said or did. But will you please think about coming home with me? If it will make you say yes I'll have Kelly go stay with Donna and David. I love my wife but right now you are more important to me than she is. Please come and stay with me?"

Brenda saw the truth shining in her brother's eyes and before she thought about it she said "Fine Brandon I'll come and stay with you. I would prefer Kelly not to be at the house but after all it's your house and I can't make you kick your wife out."

Brandon shook his head. "That is where you are wrong Brenda. It's not my house it's our house. You have the right to say who comes over and stays and who doesn't. And actually I think having Kelly stay with Donna and David at least for a couple days would be a good idea. I think it's time you and I finally have a talk and try to work through things. I know I messed up and I messed up badly but I miss my sister."

Brenda didn't want to talk about the past but she knew that they needed too. She didn't want to admit it but she knew that she wanted her brother back too so she nodded at him letting him know that they would indeed talk.

Dylan who had been watching the brother and sister talk finally spoke up. "I know you hate me Bren and I can't blame you for that but would you please let me come and stay at yours and Brandon's house? I want to be able to help protect you."

Brenda looked over at Dylan finally and saw everything that she had missed about him. As she looked into his eyes she saw the love he still felt for her. She saw the concern and fear for her in his eyes. She knew she shouldn't want him at the house with her but she did. For some reason no matter how much she disliked him or how mad she was at him he always made her feel safe and this time was no exception. She wanted no if she was honest with herself she needed him there with her. She knew in her head and in her heart that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

She took in a deep breath and before she could stop herself she held out a hand to Dylan who immediately took it and she said "You can come home with us. I don't know why but I always feel safe with you around."

Dylan gave Brenda a tender smile. "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you Bren. I promise you that."

Brenda nodded and then somehow her other hand was reaching out towards her brother who grabbed it in surprise and she turned her head towards him with tears in her eyes and said "I don't want Kelly going to Donna and David's. I think it's about time the four of us sit down and talk. I'm still pissed at you Brandon and I still hate you but I love you too. You are my brother and you will be an Uncle to the babies I am having. I also think that maybe Kelly could go to Donna and David's just for tonight. That will give us time to talk and then tomorrow maybe we could invite the whole gang over. I have a feeling I'm going to need you all."

Brandon nodded in shock and said "I am so sorry Brenda but we will talk about that tonight. I love you too and I've never stopped. I like your idea."

Detective Brooks who had been watching in silence smiled as he saw that bridges were going to be repaired even if it took a long time and he said "Brenda I think you made the right decision. I'll send a uniformed officer to your house to get you some stuff and bring it to the police station to me. I know where your brother lives so I'll drop it off there tonight. Will you be okay with these two if I leave now so I can go file the report about what happened earlier?"

Brenda looked past Brandon and smiled at Detective Brooks. "I'll be fine and I'll see you this evening. Thank you for everything Detective Brooks."

Detective Brooks walked over and bent down and kissed Brenda on the head. "It's no problem Brenda. I like that I'm able to help you."

Brenda smiled and watched him leave. She sighed and closed her eyes again. She left her hands in Brandon's and Dylan's as she thought about the pain that was bound to come out tonight. She knew that she needed to talk about everything that has happened and that seems to be easier right now than to talk about what had happened between her and her brother.

Brandon and Dylan both watched Brenda as her eyes were closed. They were both happy that she was letting them in even though they both knew it was going to be a long road to get her trust in them back.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay so all of my stories have taken on a life of their own! Enjoy! LMAO…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Once Brenda got her release papers she looked at Brandon and Dylan and said "Well are you two ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

Brandon laughed and shook his head. "Oh yes we are ready. Are you ready little mama?"

Brenda smiled at the nickname her brother had just given her and she said "I'm more than ready. I hate hospitals. I always have and I always will."

Dylan laughed a little. "Oh we know you do Bren. Now let's get you home so that we can keep an eye on you. Brandon and I rode here together so we'll just ride back to the house together. I'll pick my car up sometime tomorrow at the Peach Pit."

Brenda nodded and sucked in a deep breath. "I may be ready to leave this hospital but that doesn't mean I'm ready to see Kelly yet."

Brandon sighed. "I could just call her and tell her over the phone."

Brenda shook her head. "No that isn't fair to you or to her. I'll be fine Brandon."

Brandon nodded and wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder while Dylan wrapped one of his arms around Brenda's waist as they left the hospital. Both Dylan and Brandon kept an eye out for anyone who seemed to be waiting or watching for Brenda. They had both meant what they said either. There was no way they were letting her get hurt again.

After helping her into the passenger seat Dylan ran over and climbed into the back seat of the car from the driver's seat before Brandon got in. Soon they were on their way out of the hospital parking lot. Dylan and Brandon once again kept their eyes out for someone following them. They didn't want to lead Brenda's stalker towards the house that they hoped she would be safe in.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up into the driveway of Casa Walsh and Brandon hopped out and let Dylan out and then both headed around the car to help Brenda out. Once Dylan helped Brenda out of the car him and Brandon once again surrounded Brenda making sure they kept her hidden from any eyes. They didn't want anyone knowing right now that Brenda was here until they set up a schedule on making sure she was protected at all times and wasn't left alone just in case the stalker figured out where she was hiding at.

Before they even got to the front door it was pulled open and Kelly came storming out and she yelled "Brandon just where in the hell have you been? Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?"

Brenda had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing because this was a different Kelly then from the one she remembered. Well she wasn't really different but she never remembered Kelly really yelling at Brandon before. As she looked at Kelly without Kelly noticing her she saw that the reason that Kelly had yelled at Brandon was because she had been concerned about him. She decided then and there that Kelly was staying here and not going to Donna and David's.

Brandon sighed and looked at his wife. "Can you stop screaming and get back into the house please? Once we are all inside I will explain why I'm so late."

Kelly nodded and finally noticed that not only was her husband here but so was Dylan and so woman who she couldn't place right that second because the woman was looking at the ground. She looked at Brandon once more and then walked back into the house. Once she was inside and so was Brandon, Dylan and the unknown woman she didn't know Kelly shut the door and turned back towards her husband.

"So will you now please tell me why you are late and didn't even call me? Also who is this woman you and Dylan have brought with you?" Kelly asked. As she finished talking something about the woman warned her that she knew her somehow but she wasn't sure what it was.

Brandon sighed and looked at Brenda and said "Are you ready?"

Brenda nodded and finally looked up and said in a whisper "Hi Kelly."

Kelly slowly stepped forward even as her mouth dropped open in shock and then she whispered "Brenda is that you?"

Brenda gave a nod of her head. "Yes, Kelly it's me. It's been a long time."

Kelly just nodded right before she jumped at Brenda pulling her into a tight hug even as she cried and said "I'm so sorry for everything Brenda. I have missed you so much but I wasn't sure how to approach you. Do you think it would be possible for you to ever forgive me for everything that happened in the past?"

Brenda hugged Kelly back and realized at that moment that she had forgiven Kelly a long time ago and just didn't know about it. She didn't feel any ill feelings towards Kelly. She smiled and hugged her friend even closer well as close as her blossoming stomach would allow her too.

She pulled back and looked Kelly in the eyes. "I forgave you long ago Kelly. I have to be honest here with you. When Dylan and Brandon first talked me into coming home with him Brandon was going to go have you stay at Donna and David's for tonight because I said I wouldn't come back here with him if you were here. For that I'm sorry but I honestly hadn't known I had forgiven you until I saw you."

Kelly looked at Brenda and nodded. "I can understand that. If you want me to I can go to Donna and David's for tonight if it would make you feel more comfortable."

Brenda shook her head. "No I want you here."

Kelly smiled and gave Brenda another hug and then finally looked down and noticed that Brenda was pregnant and she said "Oh my God you're pregnant! Where is the father? Are you married?"

Brandon and Dylan both noticed that Brenda had paled and Brandon said "Kelly we'll get into that later."

Kelly nodded but Brenda shook her head. "No Brandon she deserves to know and I want her to know but I just realized something. I only want to go over this once. Do you think between the three of you that you can get the gang over here so I can just let it all out now?"

Dylan looked at Brenda in concern and said "Brenda are you sure? You don't need to do this tonight."

Brenda looked over at Dylan with a sad smile. "Yes Dylan I am sure. And you are wrong. I do need to do this tonight. If I don't I may never be able too."

Dylan sighed and leaned over and kissed the top of Brenda's head and said "Alright as long as you're sure. Kelly why don't you call Donna and David? Brandon why don't you call Steve and Janet? I will call Andrea and Val."

Brenda gasped and said "Andrea's back in town?"

Brandon laughed. "She's been back for a little of a year now and Val just came back six months ago. Now are you sure you want to do this?"

Brenda nodded. "It's not so much that I want to do this Brandon as it is that I need too. Once I tell them then you and I can have our talk."

Brandon nodded and walked over and kissed his sister on the head and said "Okay we'll make the calls. You go sit on the couch and get those feet up. You know that the Doctor told you to keep your feet up for the next couple of days."

Brenda sighed but nodded. She headed towards the living room and the couch while Kelly, Brandon and Dylan all pulled out their cell phones to make the phone calls.


	10. Chapter 10

*****WARNING… THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE WORD RAPE… WARNING*****

A/N: Okay this chapter may be short but hey at least Brenda is talking! LOL… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210… I don't even own my own name! That is only though I seem to keep forgetting it! LMAO!

After making their respective phone calls Brandon, Dylan and Kelly made their way into the living room. Even without discussing it Dylan sat on one side of Brenda while Brandon sat on the other and Kelly sat on the floor in front of Brenda. It was as if the three of them were flanking her.

Thirteen minutes later Andrea, Val, Steve, Janet, David and Donna were all at the Walsh home and shocked to see Brenda. After the hugs and small talk everyone settled down.

Dylan took in a deep breath. "We asked you all here because Brenda wanted to do this all at once. She didn't want to have to go through everything more than once. Now I want everyone to keep their mouths shut until she is done talking. Do I make myself clear?"

One by one Andrea, Val, David, Donna, Janet, Steve and even Kelly nodded. The latter had her hand supportively on Brenda's leg while Brandon and Dylan were both holding her hand. They had put something over Brenda so that nobody could tell that she was pregnant just yet until she got to that part.

Brenda squeezed Dylan's and Brandon's hands as she took in a deep breath. "I got back into L.A. about six months ago. I didn't let anyone know I was in town and if Dylan and Brandon hadn't been at the Peach Pit today I still wouldn't have let anyone known I was back in town. Believe it or not I have my reasons for that but right now I'm not getting into them. About five months ago I acquired a stalker. At first he was just leaving me notes, gifts and flowers. Then about four months ago he accelerated. He broke into my house and he raped me."

Everyone but Brandon and Dylan gasped at this since they already knew. Kelly's hand tightened a little on Brenda's leg making sure to let Brenda know that she was there for her. Donna's, Val's and Andrea's hands went flying to their mouths even as their eyes widened. David and Steve had looks of anger on their faces. All of Brenda's friends wanted to say something but they kept their mouths quiet while they waited on Brenda to finish.

Brenda looked first at Dylan and then at Brandon and when both nodded at her she took in a shuddering breath and let it out so that she could continue. "I went to the police. I had my locks and my schedule changed. This guy who is stalking me though always seems to find out what my schedule out. The guy is still stalking me but he seems to be smart. Today he tried to run me over as I was leaving the Peach Pit. I got forced to go to the hospital. The only good thing two good things that came out of the hospital is that I'm finally back on somewhat speaking terms with Brandon and I'm talking to Dylan and the other is I found out not only am I seventeen weeks pregnant but I'm seventeen weeks pregnant with twins!"

At that everyone went crazy. The women jumped to their feet and rushed towards Brenda and gave her hugs while David and Steve slowly stood up and walked over. They were all trying to come to grips with what they had learned.

Kelly looked at Brenda and said "I take it even after today that they still haven't found the guy after you."

Brenda shook her head but it was Brandon who said "No they haven't. I'm hoping with all of your help that we can come up with a plan that won't leave Brenda alone at all while she is here. The Detective on the case doesn't think the stalker will figure out that Brenda is here since her and I have been on the outs for so many years but I would rather be safe then be sorry. I don't want Brenda leaving this house without one woman and one guy with her."

One by one the gang nodded and Steve said "Why don't we have a sleep over? I know you only have the three bedrooms but we also have the downstairs. It will be just like old times."

Brandon looked at Brenda. "It's your choice Brenda. I think it would be a good idea but the final decision is up to you."

Brenda nodded and looked around her group of friends. "Actually I think I would like that. I may not have wanted to see any of you when I first got here but now that I am seeing you I'm glad. I didn't realize how much I have missed you all."

Donna hugged Brenda again. "We've all missed you too. I'm just sorry that it has taken this to get you to agree to see us."

Brenda gave Donna a sad smile. "I am too and for that I am sorry."

Andrea shook her head. "No need to be sorry Brenda. What matters is that you are here now and you are safe. None of us will let you get hurt again. We love you."

Brenda gave Andrea a teary eyed smile. "And I love you all too. God it feels good to be back among my friends and family again."

Brandon looked over at his sister with hope in his eyes. "Even me? Even after everything I said and did?"

Brenda stared at her brother long and hard. "Yes, Brandon even you. I think I know why you said and did what you did now. I know that you were just trying to protect me from getting hurt. I love you Brandon and no matter how much I hated you for what you said and did I never stopped loving you."

Brandon smiled at his twin. "I love you too Brenda and I have missed you. You are right though. I did what I did and said what I did because I was trying to protect you. We will talk about that sometime. But for now let's just celebrate the fact that you are home finally."

Brenda smiled and nodded and then jumped when she felt one of the babies kick. Dylan and Kelly who had their hands on her stomach jumped in surprise too and then all three of them were laughing.

Brandon raised an eyebrow and said "Would you three care to share the joke?"

Kelly looked over at Brandon with excitement in her eyes. "One of the babies just kicked."

Brandon's mouth dropped open and then his hand joined Kelly's and Dylan's on Brenda's stomach. He laughed when he felt one of the babies kick.

Soon the whole gang was taking turns feeling Brenda's babies kicking. They were all happy for Brenda and could tell that she was happy even if she had become pregnant from something as tragic as what happened to her.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yay another chapter…. This chapter was ready to post yesterday but I had such a bad migraine that I didn't post any updates so I'm sorry for that… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me… This chapter is short… It's Brenda's thoughts on being around all the gang again.

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda looked around at her family and friends and smile. She was finally where she truly belonged. She was among people who love her and are there for her. She closed her eyes as she thought about how she could have had this months ago if only she would have swallowed her pride, hurt and anger.

She thought about how even though her stalker was still out there and on the loose that she felt safe. She has never felt as safe as she did right now from the time this all started with the stalker even when she had police officer's guarding her. She knew that her friends and family weren't getting paid to protect her and that they were doing it out of love so maybe that is why she felt safer with them then any uniformed police officer or escort.

She smiled when she heard Donna laugh at something David said. She looked over and saw them holding one another and she couldn't help but wonder if her and Dylan would ever be that way again. She knew in her heart that she wanted them to be even after everything they have been through in the past. She still loved him from the tip of her toes to the top of her head.

She looked over at Dylan and saw that he was looking at her. She smiled at him when he leaned towards her and kissed the top of her head and pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her. Yeah her love for this man has never left her. If she was being completely honest her love for this man has never waned even when she found out that he had cheated on her with Kelly.

She looked over and saw Kelly sitting on Brandon's lap and that both Kelly and Brandon were staring at her. She gave them a smile as she thought about all the problems they had through the years. She was happy that they had finally got it together and got to where they belonged. She knew in her heart that it was Brandon and Kelly belonged together just as her and Dylan did if they ever got it together and made it that far.

She looked over at Steve and his wife Janet and couldn't help but smile. She has never seen Steve so happy. She could tell that he really was in love with Janet. She thought that he couldn't have picked a better wife for himself after everything he has been through in his life and all the women he went through to find the perfect one for him. She had no doubt in her mind that he had found his perfect match.

Her eyes finally landed on Valerie and Andrea. She smiled when she saw that they too were looking at her and Dylan with smiles on their faces. She chuckled when Val gave her a thumbs up as she smirked at her. She shook her head and shot her the finger making Valerie laugh out loud and everyone look at her. She knew that Valerie's life had been anything but easy and she knew the perfect guy for her. She couldn't help but think that Valerie and Detective Brooks's partner would make one hell of a couple. She knew that Nick Jessup would just love Val like she needed to be. She thought that Andrea looked glowing and wondered if maybe Andrea had indeed found someone because she knew that Jesse and Andrea had divorced years ago.

Finally her eyes cut back to Dylan and she couldn't help it. She took one of his hands in her and placed it on her stomach. She saw him grin at her and she grinned back right before she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Feeling his breath hitch as her lips connected to his gave her the best gift of all. It proved to her that this was what they both wanted. She smiled as he took control of the tender kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner… Been needing to work through some anger issues…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

The gang decided that it was a night for Pizza so Brandon called in an order after hearing what everyone said they wanted. It was nice to see the gang all together once again and getting along.

Brenda looked around and said "So what are we going to do tonight since everyone is staying here tonight?"

Dylan pulled Brenda further into him and said "Well I think it would be a good time for everyone to catch up on everything."

Donna smiled and nodded. "That does sound like a plan. So what have you been up to Brenda before you returned here?"

Brenda smiled a little as she thought about the years before she had returned to Beverly Hills six months ago. "Well I loved the stage in London but I kept getting homesick. I made some really good friends while in London but as much as I love them they weren't you guys."

Kelly smiled a little at that and decided to see how much Dylan loved Brenda because she wanted them to work this time. "Did you have a special guy in London Brenda?"

Brenda looked over at Kelly and saw the glint in Kelly's eye and knew what Kelly was doing so she chuckled. "Well there was this one guy. His name was Mick and he was a cutie. We dated for a while and then got serious for a bit."

Dylan tensed up as he heard Brenda talking and he said without thinking "Is he still in your life?"

Brenda looked over at Dylan and saw the jealousy in his eyes. "Yes, Dylan he is still in my life. In fact I am Godmother to his son."

Dylan looked at Brenda in surprise "If you two were serious why are you Godmother to his son?"

Brenda chuckled. "Dylan calm down baby. When I said serious I didn't mean what you thought I meant. He was in love with my best friend so we dated to make her jealous. I always knew he was in love with my best friend. We acted like we were serious to make her open up her eyes so she would see what it was she was missing."

Dylan relaxed at that and everyone laughed and Dylan said "Do you regret helping him and your best friend in London get together?"

Brenda smiled and shook her head. "Dylan I'm not going to lie to you. I dated a few guys while I was in London but none of them worked out. They never worked out because the guy was never you. You have always had my heart Dylan and you always will."

Dylan smiled and then smirked at that. "Well that is good to know Bren because you are mine and you have always been mine. I may have always had your heart but you have always had my heart too."

Kelly smiled and looked at Brandon and whispered "It looks like everyone is back with who they should be with."

Brandon nodded and looked at his wife. "Yes, they are. Now maybe we can all be the family we have always been again. It has always felt like something was missing with Brenda gone."

Kelly nodded. "Yes it did feel like that but now that she is back I feel complete again. I'm just glad that she forgave us. You do know that you still have to talk to her."

Brandon sighed but nodded. "I know and that is one conversation I'm not looking forward too. I really hurt her Kelly and I hate myself for it. When she first saw me today at the Peach Pit you should have seen how she was looking at me. She looked at me like I could have been killed and she wouldn't have cared. I know that I hurt her and I can understand her hating me for it but I didn't like seeing that look in her eyes. And then to learn what she has been going through these last six months just about killed me. If I wouldn't have did and said what I did she would have come to us for help a whole hell of a lot sooner than she did. As it is she really didn't want to come here but Detective Brooks talked her into it."

Kelly frowned and said "Well now you can make it up to her honey. She has us with her now and we aren't letting her go. God I have missed her."

Brandon nodded and gave a slight smile. "I didn't realize how much I have missed her until I saw her today."

Brenda looked over at her brother and Kelly and saw that they were whispering and said "So are you two going to tell us what you are over there whispering about?"

Kelly laughed. "We're just talking about how good it is to have you back home. We all felt as if something was missing while you were gone and now that you are home we feel complete again."

Brenda smiled. "It does feel good to be home again."

Everyone smiled and Donna said "It really is good to have you here Brenda. I know we all have a lot to catch up on. So when did you come back to the States?"

Brenda smiled. "I lived in New York for about three months before I came back here. So I've been back in the States for about nine months now. Wow I just realized that it doesn't seem that long."

Everyone laughed and Val said "Well of course it doesn't because I bet you were constantly working."

Brenda nodded. "This enforced time off is actually the first time I have had a break. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm so use to working every hour of every day that I'm going to go nuts not working."

Andrea looked at Brenda. "We'll help you keep busy and if you want tomorrow I can give you a check up for the babies and yourself."

Brenda smiled at Andrea and said "That would be great. Thank you Andrea."

Before Andrea could reply the doorbell rang and Brandon said "That should be the pizza. I'll get the door. Brenda you stay out of sight."

Brenda nodded and leaned further into Dylan. She loved the feeling that she got with being by his side. Little did she know that the safe feeling was going to go away shortly.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here we go with another chapter! Yay! LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Brenda looked over to where Brandon was still standing in the doorway with the front door opened and started to get concerned. He had answered the door seven minutes ago so he should have the pizza in his hands by now and since he hadn't came back in and closed the door yet she started to get worried. She had a tingling sensation in her neck and she knew then that something had happened.

She looked over at Dylan and said "Will you go to the door and see what is taking Brandon so long? Something is wrong and I know it."

Dylan looked down at the woman in his eyes and saw the fear in them so he nodded. "I'll go check. You stay right here and don't move a muscle."

Brenda nodded and as Dylan got up he said "Sanders sit next to my woman and keep an eye on her."

Steve nodded at Dylan and got up and walked over to sit next to Brenda as Dylan walked towards Brandon and the door and Steve looked at Brenda and said "What is going on?"

Brenda shook her head. "I don't know but something is wrong I can feel it. Brandon should have been back in with the pizza by now."

Steve nodded and looked at David and jerked his head towards where Dylan was now standing with Brandon. When he saw David nod and get up and walk over to Dylan and Brandon he picked Brenda's hand up in his and squeezed it. He looked around and saw that Janet, Kelly, Donna, Val and Andrea had all moved closer to Brenda like they were all trying to protect her.

When David got to the door and looked down he swore loudly and said "How in the hell did he find her?"

Dylan looked at David and said "I don't know but I do know he isn't getting close to her. Go back into the living room and tell Brenda to call her Detective friend. He will need to process these flowers along with the note."

David nodded and said "If you two are going to stand there you may want to close the door. If the fucker knows where she is at then there is no telling what he will do."

Brandon nodded and yelled out "Kelly get me some of those latex gloves you have please."

Kelly stood up from where she had sat down on the floor in front of Brenda and walked over to Brandon and Dylan and she said "I'll get a baggie too. How did he find her so quickly?"

Dylan shook his head. "I don't know but he could have followed us and we didn't pick up on it. Damn it and Brenda was just starting to relax."

Kelly put her hand on Dylan's shoulder and said "She'll get through this Dylan. You'll make sure of it and so will we."

Dylan nodded and looked at David "David go have Brenda call Detective Brooks now."

David nodded and walked back into the living room and over to Brenda. "You need to call Detective Brooks Dylan told me to tell you."

Brenda closed down at that but got her cell phone out and made the phone call and told Detective Brooks that Dylan and Brandon had found something from the stalker. She shut her cell phone after being told to stay inside and away from windows. She wanted to scream and throw things but she knew that it wouldn't help. She needed to stay strong right now but later when she was alone she would allow herself to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here we go with another chapter… This chapter will be short… The next one is longer…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Dylan was pissed and part of him was scared. He didn't understand how Brenda's stalker could have found out where she was. When they left the hospital to come here him and Brandon had both made sure that nobody was following them.

He looked into the living room and saw that Brenda had gone pale. He swore because he wanted to go in and hold her but he also knew that right now if he did he would lose all his cool. He needed to stay calm and collected even though what he wanted was to punch something. He knew that if he did it wouldn't solve anything nor would it help anything.

He was getting even more angry at this stalker. How dare he stalk his woman? How dare the fucker terrorize the woman that he loved? Because he could tell just by looking at Brenda that the fucker was terrorizing her. He could tell that she was scared just by the look on her face at the way her body had stiffened up. He wanted to find the fucker who thought it was okay to harm his Brenda.

He vowed that from now on he would make sure nobody got close to Brenda. He also thought that it would be a good idea to employ so additional security for Brenda. He had the money so he would make sure that there were armed guards outside the house while they were here and he would make sure that she had one with her anytime she had to step out of this house. He was done playing. He was going to make the fucker pay for even thinking of laying a hand on Brenda. He was going to make sure that everyone had protection and that the love of his life felt safe.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So here is the next chapter… I decided to do Brenda's thoughts…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

After making the call to Detective Brooks, Brenda closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that her stalker had already found her. She just didn't understand how he could have found her so quickly. She wanted to run again but she knew that she wouldn't. She had finally just gotten her friends and family back and she wasn't about to give them up. She wouldn't let the asshole who thought it was his God given right to torment and stalk her win.

She felt one of the baby's kick and she smiled slightly. She may not have liked how she got pregnant but she wasn't going to blame her babies for how they were conceived. Instead she was going to love them to pieces and make sure that they knew how much she loved them. She was surprised at how calm she could be once she felt one or both of the babies kick.

She knew that Dylan and Brandon were pissed as hell and probably blaming themselves but she also knew that it wasn't their fault. She would never blame them because she knew that they had taken all precautions that they had thought to on the way here from the hospital. That made her wonder if maybe there was a leak at the police station or maybe her stalker is someone close to her but she couldn't think of anyone close to her that would hurt her like this.

She knew that she would remain safe as long as she stayed here because she had the gang around her. She knew that none of them would allow her to be hurt or allow her babies to be hurt. She just wished that she hadn't brought trouble to them.

She was scared but she also knew that being scared was safe right now. If she was scared then she would make sure that she didn't take any chances. It was the fact that if she ever stopped being scared before the cock sucker was caught that she would need to start worrying.

She opened her eyes and looked at Dylan. She saw him looking at her in concern and she gave him a slight smile. She didn't want him to worry about her but she knew that he would anyways. She knew that it was the way he was built.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: One more short chapter and then on to the longer chapters again...

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brandon was livid that the guy who had been causing his sister to live in hell had found her already. His eyes searched the nearby houses wondering if the asshole was still close by. He wanted to rant and rave but he knew that if he did that it wouldn't help anything. He knew that he had to keep a cool head because if he lost it then he wouldn't be able to help his sister or unborn nieces or nephews or niece and nephew. He still couldn't believe that Brenda was pregnant but not only pregnant but having twins.

He looked down at the flowers and note that were now safely ensconed inside a plastic bag hoping to preserve any prints or evidence that the flowers or note held and got even more angry. He couldn't believe that the guy who was tormenting his sister had the nerve to do so with a house full of people. He was just glad that Brenda was here where he could keep a close eye on her.

He looked over and saw how Steve, Val, Janet, Donna, and Andrea all surrounded Brenda. He smiled at the picture that they made doing that. He then smiled again as he thought about how it was as if Brenda never left because of how close everyone was once more. He just hoped that they would all be able to keep Brenda safe.

He knew that this was the last straw for both him and Dylan. He had no doubt that they would be looking into who could be possibly doing this to his sister. He had no doubt that if they ever found the guy that the guy would pay dearly before being handed over to the police. He knew that he wanted to beat the guy into a blood pulp and he also knew that Dylan wanted to as well as some of the other guys.

When he heard a car pull into the driveway he tensed up. But he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Detective Brooks getting out of the car. He hoped that Detective Brooks had some good news for them or that they could finally find evidence on the flowers and note.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy! Ah 1 more short chapter... I wanted to try something and see if I could show what Detective Brooks was thinking and feeling wrote out... We'll see how it goes... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210...

After receiveing the call from Brenda Detective Brooks jumped out of his chair at the precinct and rushed out of the police station without even telling anyone where he was going. He couldn't believe that Brenda's stalker had found her already. He didn't understand how he could have found her because he knew that nobody had followed Brandon and Dylan besides himself. He had made sure of it.

After getting in his car and driving out of the parking lot a thought came to him. He had to update the police file on where Brenda was staying at. As soon as he thought that his insides clenched because he was starting to wonder if one of his fellow officers wasn't the one stalking Brenda. He knew that if that was the case that he would find out. He also knew that his Captain was one he could trust and he made a mental note to talk to his Captain when he got back to the Station house.

After working on Brenda's case for so many months he has come to love Brenda like a daughter. He would find out who was tormenting her, stalking her and who had raped her and he would make sure that they got the book thrown at them. He still couldn't understand how someone could do what they have done and what they still are doing to Brenda. He really did like Brenda and thought that she was a great woman even with all of her fame.

He really liked how Brenda never looked down on anybody. He liked how Brenda was always able to make others feel comfortable while in her presecence. Hell he even liked how well she acted because even on T.V and things part of her true personality showed in the character that she was playing.

He just hoped that it wouldn't be too much longer before he caught the person stalking Brenda because he didn't want anything else to happen to the young woman he has come to love. He didn't want anything to cause her any more harm than what she has already been through. When he pulled up into the Walsh's driveway he shut off his car and quickly got out and made his way to the front door. He saw Brandon and someone else standing at the door and he nodded to them before stepping past them and inside the house.

He turned his head and sighed in relief when he saw that Brenda was sitting down and that she seemed to be alright. When her eyes caught his though he saw the fear in them and he wanted to punch something. He didn't think that it was right that she had to live every single day in fear. He didn't like seeing her so nervous and scared. He vowed that he would step up his investigation and he would pull doubles if he had to just so that he could catch the person terrorizing Brenda. With all these thoughts running through his head he took in a deep breath and let it out and then walked into the living room.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: OMG it's been almost 3 years since I have updated this story! DANG! LOL... *looks around sheepishly* Sorry folks! But anyways here is a new chapter for you all... Hope you enjoy this update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Detective Kyle Brooks looked at Brenda with concerned eyes. "Are you doing okay, Brenda?"

Brenda sighed but nodded. "I'm doing okay, Kyle. I let Dylan, Brandon, David, and Kelly deal with whatever the bastard left this time. I didn't even get up to go and look. I would like to know how he found me so quickly."

Kyle sighed. "I have two possible theories on that, Brenda. The first one is he stuck around after he hit you today and followed you to the hospital behind Brandon and Dylan and after Brandon and Dylan went inside the hospital he put a tracking device on Brandon's car because he thought it was possible that you would leave with them. The second theory and the one I am hoping to God is wrong is that your stalker is a Police Officer. I updated your file when I got back to the precinct today and put in where you would be at. It is also a possibility that both of my theories are correct. I know for a fact I can trust my Captain and I am pretty sure I can trust my partner. From here on out I am going to be careful in what I put in your file. I will call Nick and have him come here and to bring the hardware so that we can look over Brandon's car and see if there is a tracking device on it anywhere. I'm so sorry, Brenda. I thought for sure that you would be safe here. It might be best to have you move again."

Brenda shook her head. "There isn't any other place I can move to, Kyle. I really don't fancy buying another house. I already have three different houses in L.A."

Kyle nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, Brenda, but we have to do whatever we can to keep you and your babies safe."

Valerie looked up from where she was sitting next to Brenda. "All of us can move to my house. It has enough bedrooms for all of us and I have a gate that you have to have a code to in order to enter it. Besides that the gate that surrounds my place has an alarm system on it so if anyone tries to climb over it the alarm will go off. I change my alarm code daily and I never use the same car. We could have all of our cars searched with whatever you are having your partner bring to make sure there are not any tracking devices on them."

Kyle nodded again and looked at Brenda with a raised eyebrow. "What do you think about that, Brenda?"

Brenda sighed and looked at Dylan and Brandon who were now standing behind the couch. "What do you two think?"

Dylan nodded. "I think it is a good idea, Babe. Val's place is more secure than any of the other's homes."

Brenda sighed again but nodded. "Okay then we will move into Val's place as long as everyone else is okay with it."

Andrea, Steve, Janet, Donna, David, Kelly, and Brandon all nodded and Brandon said "We are all okay with it, Sis. If it keeps you safe then we will do anything that we have to without complaint. I know that you don't have any clothes but I'm sure that Val, Kel, Donna, Janet and Andrea will all go shopping for some for you."

Kyle shook his head. "Actually I have two suitcases full of clothes in my car for Brenda. They will need to be gone through to make sure that the stalker hasn't done anything to them but once that is done she will have her own clothes. I'll call Nick and my Captain now and they will both be here within fifteen minutes. Brenda, why don't you have one of the girl's help you take a shower so that you can relax some. The guys and I will keep a watch down here to make sure nothing happens."

Dylan walked around the couch to the front and bent down and helped Brenda up off of it. He then gave her a quick kiss and handed her off to Kelly, Donna, Valerie, Janet, and Andrea with a smile. "Take good care of my woman, girls."

Kelly rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Don't worry, Dylan, I promise you we will."

Valerie nodded and smiled. "That we will. Alright girls let's get our girl up the stairs and into a nice hot shower."

Brenda chuckled but allowed Valerie, Kelly, Andrea, Donna, and Janet to lead her out of the living room and up the stairs and into the bathroom that she use to share with Brandon when they were teenagers. She let the other girls gently pull off her clothes and then stepped into the just right hot shower that Valerie had turned on for her. She then closed her eyes as one of the girls washed her hair and another one of them gently washed her body. About twenty minutes later she was stepping out of the shower with Valerie's and Donna's help while Kelly ran into Brandon's and hers room to get something for Brenda to put on for now.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once all the girls were upstairs Brandon turned to look at Kyle. "We need to find who is doing this to Brenda and stop them. I may not have seen or talked to my sister in five years but even I can tell that she is close to her breaking point. She is seventeen weeks pregnant and she is pregnant with twins at that she doesn't need this damn stress on her. She's lucky so far that the stress she is under hasn't harmed her babies."

Kyle rubbed a hand down his face. "I know this, Brandon. Nick and I have done everything we have thought of to catch this guy and every single time he slips by any traps we have set. Right now the only thing we can do is move Brenda once again to some place that has good security. If the woman who suggested her house to use doesn't mind Nick and I can stay there also when we are not on the clock. Although once I call this in to my Captain and tell him my theories he is liable to put Nick and I both on guard duty full time. We will do whatever it is that we have to in order to make sure that Brenda and her babies are safe. We will do anything and everything that we have to in order to catch the sick bastard who is terrorizing her. I give you my word."

Brandon nodded and said "Call your Captain and your Partner then. The sooner they get here we can get search all of the cars and then we can take Brenda to Val's place."

Kyle nodded and pulled his cell phone. He called his Captain first and explained the situation and his suspicions and then he called Nick. Once he was finished he turned to look at Brandon, Dylan, David, and Steve. "They both will be here within fifteen minutes."

Dylan nodded and looked up the stairs from where he was standing leaning against the doorframe to the living room entrance. "We keep Brenda safe no matter the cost. It's time that she starts feeling safe again like she should. I don't like seeing that look in her eyes."

David nodded. "I agree. I'm use to seeing Brenda so strong and self assured that this new Brenda is taking some time to get used to. I just wish she would have come to us sooner."

Brandon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's my fault that she didn't. In order to protect her five years ago after Dylan and Kelly ended up together again I said some pretty damn harsh things to her. I didn't want her to keep getting hurt so I wanted her out of the Country and to stay out of it so she wouldn't."

Dylan shook his head. "It isn't your fault, Brandon. You said what you did to her in order to protect her from getting hurt further. I have a lot to make up to her and I will. I have never stopped loving her and it's time that I stop running away from what she makes me feel."

Kyle looked at both Brandon and Dylan with hard eyes. "I don't really care what either of you two did to Brenda but you had better make it up to her. I have known her five months now and in that time I have come to love her like a daughter. I will not hesitate to knock some sense into both of you if you ever hurt her again."

Dylan and Brandon both nodded but didn't say anything because that the second Brenda was being led down the stairs by Kelly, Donna, Andrea, Valerie, and Janet. Once the women had Brenda safely on the ground floor both Dylan and Brandon stepped forward and guided her back into the living room and to the couch where they helped her sit.

Once everyone was seated once more they all made small talk while they waited for Nick's Captain and Partner to show up.

* * *

A/N 2: *claps* Yay I got the chapter finished... hehe... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
